Lemonade
by MikiLovesShikaTema
Summary: A collection of ShikaTema one-shot smut/lemon stories. "When life gives you lemon, make lemonade." Ohoho! WARNING: Mature Content. Not for crybabies.
1. Parting Ways

It was still early in the morning as Temari waved goodbye to Ino. Apparently, the blonde team mate of her boyfriend offered to walked her to the gate of Konoha instead of the lazy ass himself. She felt like Shikamaru was being cold towards her lately. And this time, he told her it was too troublesome to woke up early just to bid her goodbye. And those words hit her hard.

"That ass! I hate you Nara!" she declared as she stomped her feet away from the leaf village.

She started leaping from branch to branch as her tears threatened to fell from her eyes. Damn you Nara! What are you playing at?! She continued with her journey, increasing her paced at the same time, eager to get back to her village. She shoved off her sensitive feelings. It was way out of her character to cry for such trivial thing, she insists to herself. The thought of him getting tired of her is overbearing, so she tried to be rational about it. Maybe he was just really exhausted. Shikamaru's job as a Hokage's advisor is no joke afterall.

Temari was in her deep thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She stopped for a moment and held her tessen. "Fuuton! Kamaitachi!" she announced, as a huge gust of wind came towards the presence.

"Show yourself!" Temari shouted angrily.

"Dammit woman! Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Shikamaru retorted as he leapt towards her.

Temari snorted upon seeing Shikamaru. "What are you doing here? I thought it was too troublesome for you to woke up early just to see me off?" she said and placed her Tessen back.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck and smirked. "Hmm..Don't tell me you're mad just because of that?"

"Tss..You're an ass!" Temari turned her back on him and begun to walked away. She hasn't reached that far when she felt an arm around her waist. Shikamaru was hugging her from behind. She stopped in her track. "What is it Shikamaru?"

"I'm sorry.." he leaned and whispered in her ear.

The warm feeling of her enveloped in his arms melts her anger. She sighed and embraced his arms. They stayed in that position until he turned her and captured her lips. The kiss was demanding and hungry. It wasn't gentle like the kisses they used to have. "Shikaa.." she murmured between their kiss. Shikamaru deepened the kiss, he held her tightly in his arms. She opened her mouth giving him access inside. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth tasting her. Temari grasped on his neck for support.

Shikamaru shoved Temari on a tree and starts attacking her neck— kissing, licking and biting her at his mercy. Then he pressed his knee between her legs firmly, grinding on the flesh hidden between it.

She let out a moaned of slight pleasure. "Shikaa.."

Shikamaru growled into her neck and traced her jawline with his tongue. "I want you Tem."

Temari just nodded on his assertion. Truth be told, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His hands begin to travel to remove her Tessen from her back. A loud clank was heard as it reached the ground. Both of them ignored it. He then removed her gray top along with her purple long-sleeved blouse. He stared at her bulging breasts covered with black fabric. "S-stop staring." she stammered.

He squeezed one slightly and grinned. "Why not? You're beautiful Temari." He removed the black laced that covers it to worship more of her breast. His mouth moved on her left breast, where he sucked on her nipple hungrily while pinching and twisting on the other one. He was recompensed with series of moans and groans from Temari.

She closed her eyes as pleasure entered her core. She can't hold it anymore, she wanted him. So bad.

Shikamaru's hand went under her skirt tracing its way up between her legs. He tugged on her panties, Temari moved her legs slightly letting her panties slide. Then Shikamaru's fingers slipped between her womanhood. She was very hot and wet. She squirmed underneath him and gasped in pleasure, begging him for more. "Shikaa. Motto.."

He rubbed her clit in small circles. He knew he was also rock hard and desperate. But he continued on teasing her. Suddenly, Temari pushed him hard away from her. "What the hell Tem?" he asked in annoyance.

"You were being unfair Shika!" she quicky pulled on her green flak jacket and removed it. I also want to see you naked. She jerked on his black long sleeves as well before kneeling in front of him. "W-what are you—" Shikamaru wasn't able to continue his sentence when Temari tugged his pants down, his hard manhood sprung freely facing her. Without hesitation, Temari welcomed his erect member inside her mouth. He was completely surrounded by the tight heat of her mouth. He shuddered with pleasure as Temari traced her expert tongue on her cock, it was driving him insane. "Dammit woman!" He held on her shoulders firmly. "Stop!"

She obliged and raised her eyebrows in query. "Why?"

"Because I prefer to be inside you."

Temari smiled seductively as she slowly laid on the ground. Shikamaru hovered on top of her, getting rid of her last garment—her skirt.

Shikamaru grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting himself inside her. She tossed her head back with his sudden intrusion. But soon enough, she wrapped her legs around his thighs encouraging him to go deeper. He hungrily kissed her while he pulled away and initiate to moved inside her. He pounded into her as hard and fast as he could. And he knew it. He was losing control inside her. He wanted it rough and fast. Temari bit on his lips hard because of too much pleasure, his lips begun to bleed but he didn't mind it.

Temari's womanhood gripped him tightly with each thrust. She groaned in pleasure, her voice becoming louder and louder with each thrust she received from his manhood. "Ahhh..Shikaamaruu, mottoo.. Hayakuuu.." he slammed deeper and faster into her. His forehead was sticking with sweat as he continue his speed and intensity. The moans Temari was making only urged him to continue roughly. "I-ikuu.." Temari whispered weakly. Finally, he felt Temari's orgasm. He pounded for more before he came vigorously, deep within her. Releasing all his seeds at once inside her.

Shikamaru remained inside her for a moment. He kissed her lips gently with too much love and admiration. "I love you Temari." he declared between his kisses.

Temari smiled as she did the same. "I love you too Shikamaru." The creamy mixture of their fluids spilled out as Shikamaru removed his member to lay beside her. He held her hand and intertwined it with his fingers.

"Tem.."

"Hmm?" she leaned on his chest.

"I think we should end this. You, going back and forth our village and me, waiting deliberately on your arrival, then watching you leave again. I wanted this to be the last."

Temari's tears started to flow freely from her eyes as she realized what was Shikamaru was saying. He wanted to end his relationship with her. He was tired of waiting for her and watching her leave again. So this it huh? The moment she never dreamnt of. This— a fucking nightmare. After he got what he wanted from her again, he will just leave everything behind.

Shikamaru panicked as he heard Temari sobbing and felt tears on his chest. "Mendokuse! why are you crying woman?"

Temari pounded on his chest hard. "I hate you Shikamaru! I FUCKING HATE YOU! You only wanted to fuck with me! You never love me."

"What the hell Temari! What are you talking about?" he held her arms to stop her from hitting him.

Temari sniffed hard before answering. "Why? You wanted to break up with me. Because you're so tired of waiting and watching me leave..so you wanted this to be the last! S-so you fuck me here." she accused her angrily.

"God dammit woman! That's not what I said."

"B-but.." Temari continued to sniffed even in confusion. It was clear, that Shikamaru wanted to end their relationship so why was he denying it now?

Shikamaru stood and reached for his pants. He dugged on its pocket and fished a small box inside it. "What I mean is..I wanted this to be the last— we part ways.." he took a deep sighed before he continue. "Marry me Temari. Be my wife and live with me in Konoha." he opened the small box and reveals a ring inside it.

Temari gasped at his announcement. She then covered her flustered face, embarassed of her initial reaction.

"Soo?" Shikamaru said as he waits for her answer.

Temari nodded then smiled. She gave the smile that he fell in love with. "I would love to be your wife."

Shikamaru grinned happily as he insert the ring in her finger. "Thank you, Temari Nara." he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Geez, you're the most troublesome woman I knew. You owe me another round."

She giggled as Shikamaru attacked her, she will need a lot of explanation to her brothers.

A/N: Yey! I wrote another Shikatema story. Well, it's smut. Coz this couple is too much hot and I just can't stop writing lemons/smut for them. Forgive me. Just don't read if you're offended. Anyways, I'll hold His Prisoner for awhile as I can't organize my thoughts yet. Tehee. I've wrote the next chapters but it seems of. Geez, I don't like long author notes so Jaa nee. I hope you enjoy the story. :)


	2. At His Mercy

Temari's phone rung beside the table, she's currently engrossed in reading a book when the caller disturbed her. She didn't have to check on the caller ID when she answer "What is it Shika?"

"I'm on my way!" he declared and hungs up.

She clicked her tongue upon hearing the words and got up to go to her room. She dress up casually in her black leggings and a T-shirt. She then waited for Shika's arrival.

Temari was anxious. It wasn't long til they start their little game.

Suddenly, a sharp knock was heard from outside, she stood up and opened the door. He was faced to faced with a man. She could sense his eyes on her body.

"Hey Princess!" he muttered upon inspecting her from head to toe. Temari let him in and turned to locked the door. But suddenly, he grabbed her hand and kissed her fiercely. "I missed you my princess." she sighed. "I miss you too Shikamaru."

Temari pulled Shikamaru inside her bedroom inviting him in. They continued kissing each other once again. Temari laid on her bed while Shikamaru was on top of her. She felt him raising her hands then heard a clicked sound. He hand cuffs her against the bedpost. "S-shikaa.. What's with this?"

"Relax Tem..And let me drive you insane." Shikamaru got up from hovering her to remove her shirt. Seeing that she isn't wearing a bra. He pinched on her nipples hardly. "Shikaa!" he then suckled on the other one. Shikamaru removed her leggings as well, he grinned when he found out she wasn't wearing panties. Temari looked away as she was embarassedly naked before him.

"I'm glad you look forward on our sessions." Shikamaru got up from bed and eliminated his clothes as well, he held a clamps on his hands. Temari licked her lips in excitement. He was a sight to behold. He then attached the clamps on Temari's nipples. The clamps were squeezing the circulation of her nipples. She moaned in pain and pleasure, the intensity was too much for her.

Shikamaru placed a pillow down behind her making her arched her back. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. He then tied his ankles apart, so far— that she felt the air is going inside her entance. "I need to inspect you Tem." slowly he placed his fingers in her holes, grinning as he carresed her wetness. She was enjoying this. He started to kissed her again, hungrily this time. She kissed him back with equal hunger as he continued probing her fingers inside her. He stopped and moments later, he was already between her legs. Temari felt his pants against her leg and then his teeth sinking gently into the flesh of her thigh, biting and sucking it. He then slid both of his hands underneath to cupped her ass.

She was raised slightly and exposed open for him— to do whatever he pleased. He licked on her clit, teasingly. God, she wanted him. "Shikaaa..pleasee.." Shikamaru begun to suck on her clit and used his index and middle finger to penetrate her entance. He motioned it inside then outside her opening, making his fingers drenched with her wetness. Temari continued to moan in pleasure while he was still working on her pussy. It was only moments before she started to explode.

Temari started to squirmed and struggled from the cuffs and ropes that bind her. She wanted to touched Shikamaru's head and pulled him to go deeper within her very core.

"Stop moving too much Tem!" he declared as he held her thighs.

"Please Shikaa..I can't take this. I need you inside." she pleaded. "You've been a very bad girl Tem." he tugged hard on the clamps puncturing her nipples. She screamed in pain as the clamps pressured her. "Pleasee Shikaa.."

Shikamaru grinned at her continous plea. He reached out on the vibrator beside her table and stucked it inside her throbbing ass. "NOOO!" she struggled violently. She felt a great pain with the infiltration, he was savage, he didn't even dare to use any lubrication. "Now, stop moving or I'll shove it deeper." he reprimanded.

Temari cried in pain as the vibrator intensely moving on her ass. What a sight she was! Shikamaru loved seeing her at his mercy, hopeless and weak. He kissed her swollen lips— forcing her tongue inside her, tasting her, claiming her as his. She gasped for air when Shikamaru pulled the vibrator out from her ass. "Your punishment's done Tem. Let me give you your reward." he smiled as he pulled her hips towards him, his hardened cock steadied right on her inflamed pussy. He then plunged himself deeply inside her. The intrusion was overwhelming almost splitting her in into half. He holds her obsessively, slidding his cock deep within her. He slammed his hips into her faster and deeper. Shikamaru fucked her like there is no tomorrow. Temari could hardly consume the shock. She cried out in euphoria. She was on the very edge of her orgasm.

Shikamaru removed the clasps on her nipples. He started to sucked on her breasts licking it, sucking and nibbling, giving both attention. His hips worked vigorously, pounding her forcefully, slamming his cock deep within her core. Shikamaru never stopped, he was fucking Temari so hard she was starting to lose conciousness.

"Stay with me Tem." he whispered in her ears. "Just a little longer my princess.."

She cried loudly. "Shikaa..s-stop!" She could no longer hold it anymore. She was having multiple orgasm, it exhausted her. Her cunt tightened and throbbed around Shikamaru's cock. Her body was tormented with too much pleasure. Shikamaru could no longer contain himself as well. In a moment of deep and violent thrust, Shikamaru exploded, discharging his cum deep inside her.

Temari passed out once she recieved his seeds. Shikamaru withdrew, letting their cum flow from her very fissure. He kissed Temari once more as he removes the hand cuffs and ropes binding her.

"I love you my princess.." he whispered and held her protectively inside his arms.

A/N: Just another prompt! Woah! What did I just write there. O.O

P. S. I love Shikatema. Please don't kill me. *_*v


	3. The Sweetest Taste and Promise

Temari heard her curtains rustling as she glanced at her digital clock— it read as 3 a.m. She was startled when a shadow was formed against her wall. Her eyes flew directly to the window. Standing there was a man, leaning on the window sill. "S-shi..Shikamaru.." she called as she recognized the figure.

"Why are you still awake?" Shikamaru asked while approaching her bedside. She stared into his eyes while she answered. "I can't sleep.."

"Why?"

"I was thinking.." she said. "Of what?" he whispered as he dropped to his knees beside her bed.

"Of us." she declared.

"Do you want me to help you?" She turned to face him. "I.." Temari was hesitant and unsure but she nodded. "Y-yes.."

Shikamaru's hand went to her face. He could feel her shaking. "Are you afraid?" he give another query to her. "No." she answered as she looked intently in his eyes. He smiled at her response.

"Take me please.." she whispered in demand. He slowly leaned down and she met him halfway. Their lips pressed together. She opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue slipped in. He traced his fingers down the outer curves of her body. His hands were slowly trailing down her body as he lifted her night dress. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her panties and he slowly slid them down. Soon enough, she was already naked before him. "You're so beautiful Temari.."

Temari smiled as her fingers went to the button of his shirt. She got them all unbuttoned and opened his shirt, her hands slowly went down feeling his muscular body. They kneeled as she slowly removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He was successful in removing his pants but stopped midway on his boxer. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head in response. "N-nothing.."

"We could stop if you want." he said with concern in his eyes.

She shook her head once again as she tugged on his boxer. His member sprung freely from its confinement. Her eyes widened. "You're bigger than I thought."

He smiled as he helped her removed his garments. "Glad to know that." She lay back and he laid his body over hers. He began touching her again— his touch were light and deliciously teasing.

He spread her legs and took his time sliding his hands down her stomach. Then he slid two fingers inside her, instantly finding her clit with his thumb.

She arched her back in pleasure and moaned. "Ughh..Shika.."

"You're so wet Temari." he whispered in her ear. "Perhaps you want more." he grinned as he pushed his fingers deeper.

She groaned in response, "Yes..please..more" grinding her hips against his hand, letting her body became his. "Will you let me bite you?" He whispered. She nodded in accord. "Yes...I want to be yours Shika." she whispered back.

His fangs slide out from his gums and his lips brushed against her neck. The needle tips of his fangs punctured her creamy white neck. She gasped but did not pull away. It was a painful stabbing and it made her want to scream and cry. But then sensation dashed through her body — eliciting a moan from her lips. The feel of his fangs against her is making her feel intense pleasure.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his cock entered her hot sex. She hugged him tightly meeting her cock— driving him deep inside her. Scratching her long nails down his muscular back, she could feel his blood seeps through her fingertips. His head was spinning at the taste of her. He watched as the tiny droplets of blood appeared on her white flesh, then he would lick them up, leaving soft kisses afterwards.

Temari was screaming as her orgasm crashed over her body. Shikamaru started to kissed her lips hungrily, and she could taste her own blood on them. "Shikaa..It felt so good.." she whispered as he continued to move his cock inside of her.

"I know. You're so delicious Temari." He whispered back. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down. His lips went down hers and slammed his shaft deeper. She wanted to taste more so she made him kiss her wildly. His strokes were hard and filled with pleasure. Forcing her to ride out every bit of her spasm. Before she was done…a new one was building. And this was in perfect timing with her. Her legs wrapped around his waist…squeezing him as her pussy contracted uncontollably. Feeling the heat of her pussy wrapped around his shaft with one last deep thrust—he came. Locking on to her neck…he sucked at her hot blood as she drained his cock deep into her body.

"You taste sweeter than I imagined." he whispered as he licked her neck. She could feel his warm cum filled her body. She kept her eyes closed when he pulled out and the incredible orgasm washed over her body.

Temari then opened her eyes and cupped his face "Shikamaru..I love you more than my own life. I don't care what you are. Please, I want to be with you forever."

Shikamaru held her hand. "You don't know what you're saying Temari."

"I'm already decided Shika..please..turn me like you." she stated as tears run down from her eyes.

"Shhh.." he silenced her. "Stop talking."

Shikamaru's lips went down her breast and his tongue swirled around her nipple. She squirmed as he pull and twist her other nipple while continue sucking the other. His tongue slid down to her stomach and reached her wet folds. He opened her legs wider and slid between them. He kissed and sucked on her clit. She screamed in pleasure and forgot all her worries.

His tongue slid inside her and then back to her clit. His finger rubbed on her clit as she felt his cock enter once more. Temari reached back and gripped his dark hair. His hand cupped her hot pussy as he started thrusting really fast. "Oh god! Shikamaruu! Motto! Hayaku! Please harder!" Temari begged and screamed to the top of her lungs. Shikamaru started to pant really hard as he pound to her violently. He pushed against her clit harder and pushed deeper inside of her—fucking her really hard.

Temari closed her eyes savoring the moment as she felt her orgasm erupt. His lips brushed her shoulder and then his fangs sunk in, his tongue licked the blood from the wound. His hand slid up and down her pussy. He kissed her again, she could taste her blood on her mouth. He moaned in her mouth and and he cupped her left breast massaging it. Temari sighed into his mouth as they both cum. She breathed out deeply when he slid out. She felt empty without him.

Shikamaru pulled her into his arms. "Never asked me the same thing again Tem.." he could feel his breath on her neck as he stated firmly. "I would never want you to experience the same life that I had— life with full of pain, regrets and suffering. You're my light in this dark world. And I wouldn't want you to be like me." he kissed her shoulders as he held her in his arms.

"But..I'm gonna die Shika. I'm a mortal, and we can't be together forever." she sobbed.

Putting a large hand to the front of her belly, he held her closer— possively. She could feel his heavy breathing on the back of her neck. "We could be together forever. I promise."

Temari smiled back in assurance. She believed Shikamaru and slowly..she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Breakfast

It was already dawn and the morning sun is threatening to appear when Temari opened her eyes. She stayed in bed, enjoying the warmth and closeness of her husband. She listened to the slow measured breathing of Shikamaru sleeping beside her.

A small smile crept on her lips as she remembered the activity they had last night. Temari turned and watched at his husband sleeping peacefully. She ran her hands along the hard panes of his chest, her fingers dancing over the surface, her tongue following their trail. She couldn't help but nibble as she made her way down, closing her teeth playfully over the flesh. She reached towards him and slid her hand down until she reached his cock, like the rest of him, it was sleeping. She enjoyed the unfamiliar vulnarability of it. Gently, she began to stroke it, sliding back the foreskin and exposing the tip. After a while, Temari felt the cock in her hand started to grow. She started moving her fingers back and forth, increasing the pace as she felt the solidity between her fingers. Then, at last, she could feel the familiar length and firmness in her hand, she grinned.

Temari slid down to her husband's waist, her face moving towards her husband's now hard cock. She brushed the tip with her lips, kissing it softly—enjoying the supple feel of fine skin against her lips. She heard her husband's breathing alter but he did not stir. She then slid the cock into her mouth, feeling it's heat and the taste of her husband's flesh, still going gently as she did not want to wake him. She slid the cock all the way into her mouth so that she could feel the tip against the back of her throat and then started to slide her mouth back and forth, letting her husband mouth fuck her in his sleep. She leaned in and flicked her tongue slowly over the tip, smiling at the precum that had gathered there, the taste reminding her of how much she loved taking him in.

She keep her sucking motion steady and light. Temari felt a hand pulling her head down onto the cock in her mouth, fingers wrapped in her blonde hair, pushing her deeper. She felt the cock become harder still, the tip swelling, its girth thickening even more. She could feel the head of his swollen cock thumping against the back of her throat. A sound came from deep in her throat, she knew her husband was about to cum and she was ready to savour his familiar taste. The ridges of the head of his cock catching the roof of her mouth. Her mouth filled with heat as his seeds exploded against the back of her throat, Temari swallowed it. Another cum escaped from her lips and ran down to her chin. She wiped the excess cum that drips from her mouth.

Temari decided to get up and bathe herself. She needs to fix breakfast for them afterall. She was about to stand when a hand gripped on her arm.

"You've been very naughty woman." Shikamaru's eyes opened a little. He pulled her down and she stumble and fell on his broad chest. She felt an arm seized on her waist.

Temari pounded on his chest. "Let go of me!"

He clicked her tongue. "Geez woman, stop hurting me."

"Release me Shikamaru, I still need to prepare breakfast and woke Shikadai up." she squirmed in his embrace.

"Hmm..not until I have my own breakfast. Besides, you already have yours." he said as he rolled and placed her beneath him.

"What are you talking about? How would I cook breakfast if you keep on restraining me?" she raised her eyebrow in query. But Shikamaru only chuckled. "You're my breakfast."

She looked up at him, eyes widened, lips slightly parted. She didn't expect that from him. He leaned down and start sucking on her left breast. He began squeezing, massaging, pinching her right nipple. Temari moaned in pleasured.

Suddenly, a small pound was heard from their door. "Fuck!" Shikamaru declared in annoyance.

"Get off me Shika.." she whispered. He obliged and rolled on her side.

"Kaa-chan.." a small voice came from the outside. Temari stand and wear her robe. She throw a pants and a shirt to Shikamaru. She then reached the door and opened it. Their three year old son peeked from it. He was holding a deer plushie on his arms. Luckily, his husband was already dress.

"You're early Dai-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Rikumaru is hungry." he showed his deer plushie to his mom. She heard Shikamaru gave a loud sigh. She giggled to him.

She smiled at Shikadai, knowing it was the way of his son, telling her he was already hungry. She scooped his small son on her arms. "Kaa-chan will cook Shikadai his breakfast."

"It's for Rikumaru." his son pouted.

"Hai! And for Rikumaru." they walked to the kitchen and Shikamaru followed them.

"How about mine?" Shikamaru asked, she turned and just winked on him. Shikamaru grinned, he already knew what it means.


End file.
